The Idea Generator
Welcome to the Idea Generator! If you need Ideas or have some you wont use, or need your idea improved, you've come to the right place! What is the Idea Generator? Simple! It's a place, owned by User: Reo 54 where all his unused ideas and the unused ideas of the workers are storred. It's alos a place where you could store your unused ideas. It's the place where you can get your idea improved. Ideas! Ben 10,000: Bio-Team Ben 10,000: Bio-Team is a series about Ben 10,000. It's probably about the UA Ben 10K. Here's the Plot. Plot When a Powerful Enemy risses from the shadows seeking revenge. It's target, Ben Tennyson. This enemy is to much for Ben alone to handle. Ben is defeated. To defeat this menece, Ben must gather a team. A team of Heroes. Julie, Cooper, Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Max, Jimmy (Chrono Spanner), Paradox and Kai. (You can change some Characters like Kai, cooper, Paradox, etc.) Well That about covers the Characters too. If you want to take this idea, Message User: Reo 54, He will tell you who the menace is. A.L.I.E.N. A.L.I.E.N. is a series about a deserter from the organizaion A.L.I.E.N. Plot Demian Charles (The Deserter): My Name is Demian Charles. I'm a fromer A.L.I.E.N. Agent. I was once just a scientist. Then i became a field agent. One day i was sent on a mission with my team. I did something wrong that day. I got bannished from the organization. They've been trying to hunt me down ever since. As for what i did wrong? I saved the alien i had to kill. He told be that he only crashed by accsident. He didn't survive in the end. he saved me. he said that Humans were known as cruel beings. He said that i was kind so he saved me. Now my mission is clear. I'm gonna destroy A.L.I.E.N. and clear the name of the Humans. That's about it. Message User: Reo 54 if you want to take this idea Neo 10 Neo 10 is an old idea of Reo 54. It has an other version, but it's not up for taking. This series is linked with Teo 10 (see below this series) Plot In Neo's dimesnsion Neo's Mom gives him a Present from his "father". it's a watch that alowes Neo to turn in to neon Aliens. Now he must start the quest to find a Mystery person, Mr. E. He has a lot of allies. Who is he? And where is he? Also he has Help from his "best" friend Roman. If you want to take this series, you are going to have to take Teo 10 aswell. Before you message someone, read: User blog:Reo 54/Major Idea. Message User: Reo 54 if you want to take this Series. Teo 10 Teo 10 is an Old Idea of Reo 54. It has an other version, but it's not up for taking. This Series is linked with Neo 10 (See Above this series) Plot In Teo's Dimension Teo's Father has a watch that transforms in to 10 Elemental Aliens. One day His Father is killed. Teo takes the watch and is going to Kill the person who did it. The peson is Mr. E. Can he find him? and what secrets will he uncover? And how will his friend Omar help? If you want to take this series, you are going to have to take Neo 10 aswell. Before you message someone, read: User blog:Reo 54/Major Idea. Message User: Reo 54 if you want to take this Series. Ben 10: Dimension Rift Ben 10: Dimension Rift is the old version of Ethan 15. It's about 17yearold Ben, who travels trough Dimensions A-Z (Something Sync is still using) to collect pieces of a Supreme Omnitrix. (An Omnitrix Equpided with a new Potis Altair) Plot When Paradox comes to Ben for Help, he quckly agrees and goes to Dimension A with out a team. There he meets an Alternate him, An Evil ben. After getting a small piece for the new Supreme Omnitrix he travels to the next. Turns out Ben isn't the only one traveling. Some one is following him. Ben Must collect all the pieces before he is trapped in Dimensions A-Z forever. Not just that, He must defeat this mysterios Enemy, befor ehe destroyed The Dimensions. The Plot has been altered a little bit from the original. If you want to take this series, Message User: SyncMaster940 The Agents of Time The series follows 3 agents from the Time Agency. The team goes to all kinds of times starting with the age of the dinosaurs and ending with the end of the earth. The series reveals much about time travleing. Overall, the main goal of the agency is to make the history go as it'š supposed to and to stop the creation of paradoxes. The series has a season 2 planned out aswell, but one only gets accses to that when he accepts to do this series. If you want to take over it, message User: Reo 54 Improvment You need your idea improoved? Sure, we can do that. just say what you have for now and we'll help. Just say! Have Ideas? Do you have any ideas? message any of the workers about your idea. Even if just a little idea. Here's a list of people you can message *User: Reo 54 *User: FlameStrike96 *User: SyncMaster940 *User: Party King Wanna be a part of that list, message any one of the list above about why you should be on that list. Category:Ideas Category:Scraped Ideas Category:Reo 54 Category:Reo 54 Category:Reo 54 Category:Reo 54